


It's Okay to be Sad Sometimes

by AstroCAM



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: ASTRO don't deserve the hate, Brother he wouldn't ask for any other, Life of being an Idol, SNS comments, otp6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroCAM/pseuds/AstroCAM
Summary: M-Hyung you don't need to be happy always. You are human too. You can be sad too.





	It's Okay to be Sad Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the fic.

Being an artist was never an easy task. You need to meet the expectation of the company and the expectation of every fans around the world. And Astro was never an exemption. After their recent comeback they received a lot of love and support from their Family and Fans. Though the company and the group themselves put all their effort for this comeback still there are a lot of people who will never appreciate what their efforts and talents is.

MJ, was reading comments from Arohas through their SNS. Some comments where negative most of them are love from the fans. There are some people who calls themselves Arohas but was critizing his singing voice and Jinjin's 'untalented voice and visuals' and loving the rest of the members. His heart couldn't take what he was reading but he has too read the comments and picked the best ones so they could mention them through vlives and acknowledge at least some of the Arohas. He took the job since he didn't want any of his dongsaes' to see the nasty/hate comments towards their group or certain member. But, it hurts him to know that most of the hate comments are directed towards him.He was just doing his best from stopping the tears tha might fall on his eyes. Since today was their day off he wants to spend it in peace not thinking about their haters or anything but making memories with his so called brothers and enjoying their moments together.Just thinking about them when they read those comments hurt him, he doesn't want them to read any of it and be tainted on how cruel the world can be towards them. He can no longer stop the tears from falling. He was crying. But he feels like he shouldn't because ever since he started with his dream it comes with a package that one day they will receive this hate from people they never even met.That same moment Jinwoo chose to enter the room."M-Hyung" He hurriedly wiped the tears from his eyes hoping the leader will not notice. But the world hated him, he guessed. Because Jinwoo noticed."What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Jinwoo said as he sat down besied him.MJ covered his face with his hands trying to hide it from him. But Jinwoo held his wrist and removed them."What's wrong MJ-hyung?" Jinwoo asked with concerned."Nothing is wrong. You worry too much" MJ laughed it off. But his own voice broke."It is not nothing." then Jinwoo noticed the iPad on MJ's lap and was on their SNS account. "You are reading to the comment section." he whispered.MJ hurriedly clicked the lock button on top and laughed. "No I wasn't.""I thought I told you that you will not read the comments not unless you are with me" Jinwoo said."Oh come on! You have a weak heart as I am.""But atleast I can share your pain" Jinwoo said as he wiped the tears that fell on MJ's face. "M-Hyung you don't need to be happy always. You are human too. You can be sad too. I know this comes with the price of debuting and being an idol. But don't take it into heart when you read about the hate comments towards our group. And I know as our eldest you don't want the others to read about them because you want to protect them. But who is going to protect you?"MJ was silent but tears keeps on streaming down his face. He couldn't look Jinwoo on the eyes. So the leader pulled him for an embrace he buried his face on his shoulder."I just don't want any of you to know. You guys don't deserve any of the hate. I know I deserve those hate. Because I don't really have a great voice compare to all you and I don't have the visual so I know I deserve it. I don't even deserve to be in Astro"

 

"Don't even say you are not a great singer and you don't have the visual. I always believe that Fantagio will never hire or debut any trainees if they don't have what it takes to be a great idol. And you are an awesome hyung. I think that is one good reason for you to be in Astro and continue our dream ever since day 1. We have a dream to fulfill remember? Astro as the shinning star of every Arohas"

MJ laughed at this but he also wrapped his arms around the leader. He let himself calm down at the arms of his brother. The brother he could never ask for any other."Yah! M-Hyung, Jinjin-Hyung" they heard Sanha shouted outside the room. Then all the remaining members came in and saw the tear stained eyes of the eldest. The hyung-line broke from their hug and stared at them amazed."Yah! What's with all this hugging and never calling for us!" Sanha complained. So he hurriedly sat down on the leaders lap and hugged the two."I want to join too!" Rocky shouted removed the iPad on the eldest lap and flop himself down on MJ's lap. "ROCKY SWAG!~""Yah! Get off!" MJ shouted while laughing.The middle line join in the little mess they made. MoonBin flop himself down on Sanha with his legs across Rocky's lap which caused him a groan from the Hyung-line being crushed by their dongsaes and Eunwoo just sat beside MJ and join in the hug."Saranghae M-Hyung!" Sanha and Rocky shouted. "ROCKY SWAG!~"They all just laughed it out. Yup. MJ couldn't ask for more. Than to have this little family with him until the end. It is enough for him to have the Arohas that love them all so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic. I just thought that I would write something like this. I just noticed there is something with MJ's smile lately that does not reach his eyes anymore but I know he loves Arohas so much and Jinjin is very touchy with him lately (but I do like the skinship though) something that was beyond the normal skinship the MyungJin have. I just thought somehow they are facing the same scenario with what I wrote. I hope I'm wrong with my assumptions as well.


End file.
